yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 163
"A Challenge From Jinzo", known as "A Challenge from Psycho Shocker" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and sixty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 28, 2007. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on September 13, 2016. Summary A helicopter carrying Chancellor Sheppard has crashed on a small island while en route back to Duel Academy. As the pilot calls for help, Sheppard Duels their mysterious attacker, but loses as his "Cyber Ogre" is destroyed. His opponent comments that Sheppard's skills were not impressive, despite him being the formal master of the Cyber Art. He introduces himself as Makoto Inotsume, a licensed holder of the Jinzo Art. He states that his true target is the current master of the Cyber Art - Zane. Thought to be missing, Inotsume believes him to be alive. At Duel Academy's infirmary, Zane sits in a wheelchair, his heart still very weak. Nurse Fontaine reveals that he should make a full recovery if he doesn't exert himself. Regardless, no one is sure how he is alive, he had inexplicably washed up the shores of Duel Academy some weeks earlier, despite his heart stopping when he lost his last Duel against Yubel. Zane's brother, Syrus pushes his wheelchair along the beach, and the two talk. Syrus reveals that Alexis has been accepted into an American Duel college, and Syrus recalls Zane's graduation match against Jaden. Syrus states that both Zane and Jaden have changed a lot since that Duel. Zane asks what Syrus plans for his future - he doesn't want to spend it watching over Jaden. Zane states it's Syrus' turn to change now. Nurse Fontaine receives a call from Chancellor Sheppard, and she runs to Zane to allow him to speak with him. Sheppard warns him of Inotsume's vendetta against Cyber Art Duelists, and urges Zane to leave the island now, as he is in no condition to Duel. Syrus promises to keep Zane from Dueling, and Sheppard states he's counting on it. Zane claims that both Sheppard and Syrus are overreacting. That night, Inotsume arrives on the island, and throws a note through Zane's window, stating he'll be waiting at the beach at midnight. Syrus arrives later to find Zane's room empty, and rushes to find him before the Duel begins. He gets Jaden to help him, but they are too late. Inotsume thanks Zane for accepting his challenge and not running, and states that the Jinzo Art was written out of history as an "improper style", and that tonight is the night that changes, and the legacy of Cyber Art is destroyed. The Duel begins, and Inotsume dominates, using "Drillago" and "Limiter Removal" to reduce Zane to 800 Life Points on his first turn. He also activates "DNA Erasure Magic", which prevents a specified Type of monster from being sent to the Graveyard. He declares Dragon-Type, which more or less seals the power of "Cyberdark Dragon". With every card Zane plays, his heart gives out more and more. Zane manages to avoid taking any more damage using "Power Wall" and "Fusion Guard", and intends to activate "Rebirth Judgment", which would let him turn all monsters in the Graveyard into Dragon-Types, allowing him to circumvent the effect of Inotsume's "DNA Erasure Magic". However, his heart gives out after activating it, and he collapses. Inotsume asks if he's surrendering, which would mean that the Cyber Art Dojo would be abolished. Syrus goes to move Zane's hand to top of his Deck to indicate a surrender. But when Syrus' hand touches the Deck, he receives a shock. Syrus decides he will take over and continue the Duel in Zane's stead, stating that neither Cyber Art nor his brother will bow to Jinzo Art. Inotsume gives Syrus three days to train using Zane's Deck before they Duel, opting to start a new Duel rather than continue this one. Featured Duel: Zane Truesdale vs. Makoto Inotsume Turn 1: Zane Zane draws "Infernal Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/0) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Makoto Makoto draws "Drillago" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1100) in Attack Position. Makoto then activates "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "Drillago" ("Drillago": 1600 → 3200/1100) until the End Phase. "Drillago" then attacks directly via its own effect (Zane 4000 → 800). Makoto then activates "DNA Erasure Magic" and declares Dragon for its effect. Now as long as this card remains face-up, all monsters of the declared type will be removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Makoto then Sets a card. On Makoto's End Phase, "Drillago" is destroyed due to the final effect of "Limiter Removal". Turn 3: Zane Zane draws. He then Normal Summons "Cyberdark Keel" (800/800) in Attack Position. "Infernal Dragon" attacks directly, but Makoto activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Drillago" (1600/1100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Zane uses "Infernal Dragon" to attack and destroy "Drillago" (Makoto 4000 → 3600). "Cyberdark Keel" attacks directly (Makoto 3600 → 2800). Zane then Sets three cards. On Zane's End Phase, "Infernal Dragon" is destroyed due to its first effect. Turn 4: Makoto Makoto draws. He then Normal Summons "Jinzo - Returner" (600/0) in Attack Position. "Jinzo - Returner" attacks directly via its own effect, but Zane activates his face-down "Power Wall" to send the top six cards of his Deck ("Cyberdark Edge", "Cyberdark Horn", "Polymerization", "Card from a Different Dimension", "Different Dimension Capsule" and "Power Bond") to the Graveyard and decrease the damage he takes by 600 (100 for each card sent to the Graveyard this way). Makoto then activates "Psychic Wave" to send "Jinzo" from his Deck to the Graveyard and inflict damage to Zane equal to the ATK of "Jinzo - Returner", but Zane activates his face-down "Fusion Guard" to negate the effect of "Psychic Wave" and send "Cyber End Dragon" from his Fusion Deck to the Graveyard. Makoto Sets a card. Turn 5: Zane Zane draws. He then activates his face-down "Rebirth Judgment" At this point, Zane collapses due to his heart problems and is unable to continue, so the Duel ends with no result. Trivia * The appearance of "Jinzo" as part of its own archetype with a mini version of itself, which helps summon it sooner, and a stronger version of itself, which requires it as a specific sacrifice, mirrors that of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in episodes 28 and 29. In the original series, both cards were used by Joey Wheeler. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes